Please Don't Believe Her
by KaRa119
Summary: Miku, a prisoner who's just released heads out to Osaka but after a complicated situation in the train with Kaito who's about to propose to his girlfriend Luka with a ring, she ends up with his ring but loses her bag along with the train. She tracks down his house to find her bags but things get complicated when his parents thinks she's the future daughter of the household. Oneshot


**It's based off a Korean Movie and I really loved the story line of it. Problem is, it's not that popular so I decided to make a fanfic out of the movie by using the Vocaloid characters. **

**First one shot, took me forever to write this.**

**Yes, I do love Rin x Len but this fic will be Miku x Kaito whether you like it or not :P**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Just had a crappy summary so here's a better and long one. **

**Miku is a girl with cute looks, an innocent smile, and a brilliant talker but she's as well a fraud. As soon as she's released out of prison, she boards a train for Osaka with her bags filled with goods for her sister, Miki. On the train, she sits across a Tokyo University Professor Kaito, who is on his way to propose to his girlfriend with his deceased mother's family diamond ring. Miku witnesses a pickpocket stealing the ring from Kaito, and afraid of becoming the suspect and violating her parole, she steals the ring back for him but in the process, she is unable to board the train on time, missing it and leaving her wedding gift bag on the train.**

**Wanting to find her bags, she tracks down Kaito, and arrives in his hometown somewhere in Tokyo. But the situation becomes complicated when his family members mistake her as their future daughter-in-law due to the ring, welcoming her to the family. Unwilling to tell them the truth so that she can find her bag then leave, Miku sweetly plays along, even telling them that Kaito is the father of her unborn child. Meanwhile, Kaito, who wasn't able to make the marriage proposal because of the lost ring, comes back home with a heavy heart. He is enraged to find himself in the middle of Miku schemes. Worst of all, no one believes him, thinking he had abandoned his poor pregnant fiancee, and he ends up miserably kicked out of the family home.**

**As a showdown brews between Miku and Kaito, pitting truth vs. lies, they gradually get to know each other and fall in love.**

* * *

Tokyo OOO Prison for Girls

-Parole Trial Room-

Miku's P.O.V

"Prisoner 532, Hatsune Miku, Crime for fraud." The judge started, reading the paper form in front of him. "The wardens seems to have a big liking on you. You've worked hard in various programs compared to other girl prisoners out here. We're just here to ask why you did such crime that would lead you to this place?"

I slowly placed my eyes off the window and at the judges with a calm smile.

"I have a pretty sister. The perfect sister that anybody would want. On behalf of my deceased parents, she was both a father and mother to me." I said as tears started to drop from my face. "When I think about my sister, missing her high school years just to work for my tut-ions by taking part time jobs the whole day is very heartbreaking."

Several of the judges face started to get watery as some shook their heads not to.

"Because of that, I want to do everything for her." I sobbed, adding some more. "To pay everything what she have done for me. She's done so much, I needed to do something back so I decided to find a quick way of getting money."

The judges each gave each other a glance with pity on their face.

"I'm really sorry." I sobbed. "I'm really sorry."

"Hatsune Miku. Your Parole is approved."

The head Judge announced, stamping on my form.

X.X.X.X.X

"Huh...Heartbreaking my ass." I mumbled, staring at my fellow prisoner mates inside the room. "You want me to teach you to get out of here?"

They nodded their heads.

"Act sad. You need inner acting." I explained."Don't go overboard. You look sad but you restrain it, okay?"

Several of them started sniffing with their mouth wide open. Trying to do the tear acting.

My god, their acting is horrible.

"What the heck are you doing?" I mumbled at one of them. "Ladies? Just give up geez. I can't keep on looking at this. You need to be gifted to have this technique."

"Just shut up." Neru said from the back of the corner, looking at me with one eyebrow. "You're pissing me off."

"Hatsune Miku." The warden said from the outside.

"I'm coming." I said in a cheerful voice. "Oh, and don't try the same technique I did. You guys will just make this place into a comedy movie."

"Miku! You better wait for me out there. I'm gonna miss you lots." Teto squealed, waving her hands as I left.

"Hah. What the heck." Neru mumbled, shaking her head.

X.X.X.X.X.

Please Don't Belive Her

X.X.X.X

"kyah, it feels great to be free." I roared with laughter, sipping down the whole can of coke without leaving a single drop inside the secret den. "Those guys are so weak to girls crying, huh?"

"At least you're out now Boss. Should we start back with our Fraud business?" Galaco, one of my underling mentioned in a low tone.

"Hm? Already?"

"Well, we're nearly out of money right now." Oliver said, showing me the bank card. "Galaco used it all up in clothes while you were gone in prison."

"Hey! Who's the one who bought the new game with 10 pack of games."

"Argh, you guys are useless." I yelled, crushing the coke can into pieces. "What have you all been doing while I was gone?"

"W...we're not as skilled as you boss. There's nothing we can do unless you're here with us."

The others nodded in agreement as I slowly covered my face with frustration

Man, these guys were useless. Guess there wasn't any choice then, huh?

"We'll start in a week." I announced.

"Eh? How come boss?"

"I'm going to go visit my sister in Osaka for a week. Can't miss her wedding day as a family member, right?"

"Didn't we just say we need you for this mission? You're our only hope to get money."

"I know, I know. That's why I'm going to steal my sisters credit card and send some money to yours sweetie." I faked a smile, "Deal?"

"Man, you're the best Boss."

X.X.X.X.X

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Ta-da. Hey Miki, it's me." I yelled on the phone excitedly while inside the train.

"Mi...Miku, is that you? What's going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on, sister? I got out of that rotten place." I yiped, ignoring the passengers walking by me with strange looks. "Hm...You don't seem happy."

"N...no...it's just that..."

"Never mind that." I snapped. "How's your upcoming marriage plan going? Going well?"

"Mmm...yeah..."

"You remember your promise that I get to pick your wedding dress, right? I won't forgive you if you already picked one out already." I giggled in an excited tone. "I'm heading towards Osaka right now so wait for me, kay? I'll get you a KILLER Dress."

"N..now?" She gulped.

"Why are you surprised?" I cooed. "Did you already pick one out?"

"Hey..um...Miku?"

"Yeah sis?"

"All my family in law are here so I'll be okay. Why don't you take a break?" She asked in a wobbly tone. "Or go on a trip perhaps...,I think it'll be too hard for you to do this for me."

"Of course." I snored. "I know just how you feel. It wouldn't be because you're embarrassed of a loser sister like me, isn't it?"

"Miku..."

"Then of course, I should go duh~" I interrupted.

"Miku!"

"Hm?"

"I think...you're misunderstanding me."

"What? How can there be a misunderstanding between the two close sisters." I said.

"That's not what I-"

"Listen to me, Miki." I snapped. "Tell your new family that your little sister has been studying abroad. That's how you'll save your face, hm?"

"Miku!"

"I'm going to go now so leave your phone on. Even if it's off, I'll go find you somehow so you just stay there. Kay? Love ya lots."

*Snap*

I quickly closed my cellphone and laid back on the train seat in frustration.

That Miki was clearly ashamed for having a sister like me. It was obviously a lie that she's been working on my tut-ions since high school. She graduated college as well anyways.

X.X.X.X.X

Kaito's P.O.V

As soon as I got on the train, I took a seat next to the sleeping green haired lady and grinned in excitement, taking out the ring box from my pocket.

I couldn't wait to go visit my girlfriend, Luka back in Osaka and propose to her with this precious pretty.

When I opened the box, I stared with admiration at the gleaming diamond sparkled ring where my father proposed to my deceased mother with it.

This ring was going to lead me to a happy married husband in a year.

*Clack*

I accidentally dropped the ring down the floor as it rolled over underneath...the green haired lady's seat.

My eyes shot wide open.

Why?

Really, why?

Why did that woman have to wear a skirt?

Seriously? Argh...

It'd be rude for me to wake her up, maybe I could get it easily...

I slowly kneeled down and reached my hands over her skinny legs for the ring but right before I could've gotten it..

*Rattle*

The train shook as the woman banged against the wall.

Crap...

She slowly opened her eyes as both our eyes met. With her drowsy eyes, she stared at my awkward movement and...

*Slap* *Slap*

"W..wait a minute." I shouted, as the woman screamed, slapping me with her painful hands.

Trust me, she's got stronger hands than my grandmother.

*Slap* *Kick*

"Hold On!" I begged, blocking her actions. "It's not what you think it is."

"Yeah right." She shouted as her slap leveled up to a punch.

*Punch* *Pow"

"You Bastard."

Man, this woman. She could go out for the boxing championship.

Before I knew, the passengers crowded around us and started taking a video of this whole scene.

I will cry if this ends up on you tube.

X.X.X.X.X

Miku's P.O.V

"You see... what I did, didn't seem appropriate of course." The man explained as I covered my eyes with frustration. "But please understand, I'm not a guy you think I am."

"Argh. That's what they all say." I mumbled, annoyingly.

"My name is Kaito and I'm a professor in Tokyo University."

I didn't say a word.

"Back in Tokyo, I'm well trusted by many students and surroundings around me. I know we won't ever meet again...but I feel bad on leaving someone with that kind of memory with me."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I muttered.

"I'm not that kind of a low person." He explained. "Listen to me. Right now, I'm hiding the fact to everyone that I'm on my way to propose to my girlfriend but this important ring ...accidentally fell down underneath your seat. That's...what happened."

"Hmph." I sneered.

_We shall be arriving shortly in Osaka, Sakai City._ The train announcer announced. _"Next stop will be Kishiwada city. Thank you for using the Japan's fastest train KRS. Hope you have a safe trip."_

"I'll be heading to the bathroom." Kaito mumbled, standing up. As he rushed to the bathroom, his ring box fell off his pocket as it rolled over around the ground.

Man, that guy sure is clumsy.

Before I knew, a man covered in a smelly black jacket grabbed for the box and dashed out the door as if he was waiting for the moment.

"..."

'Well, not my problem.' I thought as I laid back on the train seat.

But for some reasons, I didn't feel exactly satisfied...

_"Don't go out causing trouble again or you'll be sentenced for 3 more years here."_ I remembered the judge say before letting me free from Prison.

Crap... That guy's gonna think I stole that Ring.

I quickly dashed out the train and spotted the smelly jacket guy walking towards entrance of the train station.

I'll get that ring, no matter or what.

"Guess who Darling?" I shrieked, running towards him and jumping behind his back.

"What the hell." He shouted.

"Who could it be, hm?" I giggled, placing my hands on his pocket, searching for that stupid ring.

Found It! YESS

"How the heck am I supposed to know that?" The guy growled, pushing me away from me.

"Oh my, it's not. I'm very sorry." I faked a gasp. "I thought you were my boyfriend."

"Gosh." He grumbled.

"Your back looks the same as him, goodness me." I cooed.

"You crazy woman." He shouted, dashing pass me as the train police came out.

_'Fu fu fu. Idiot.'_

_"The KRS train will now leave. I repeat, the KRS train will now leave." _The announcer announced.

I was busy congratulating myself for getting the ring when I didn't notice the train engine moving.

*Gasp* "My bag!" I screamed, running after the train.

"HEY YOU!" I screamed at Kaito who just stared out the window blankly. "STOP SITTING THERE. THROW MY BAG OUT!"

The whistle blew as two polices caught up to me and held on as I kept on wailing.

"My bag!" I sobbed. "My wedding present for Miki..."

X.X.X.X.X

"I can't believe I had to come back to Tokyo just to get my bag ,Argh."

I slowly faced the Japan's No.1 college and gulped.

I had to go find this Kaito or Maito's Address or something and get my bag back quickly.

Why did I always get myself in this situation?

"Professor Kaito?" One of the teachers mumbled as I asked inside the teachers office. "Oh, you mean Professor Kaito Shion who teaches math, huh?"

"Oh so you guys do know him." I sighed in relief.

"Of course, He's the precious son of Chairman Gakupo who's got the IQ of 200. No one can beat him with that brain."

IQ of 200!?

"Professor Meiko here has been his rival since they were aged 3." Another teacher mentioned. "Shame on you Meiko, you never beated him once."

"Shut up!" She grumbled.

"I heard in 3rd grade, professor Kaito bragged too much about his smart brain, he got in a fight with Meiko here. That's how he got a scar on his neck." Someone else whispered.

"He deserved it." Professor Meiko sneered.

I was now seated inside the office for the 20th minute with a cup of coffee in my hands, listening to the boring discussion of Perfect Kaito's life he had since he was a baby.

"I heard his mother died after giving birth to his little sister."

"Yeah, yeah I heard that. Must've been hard for him. I heard his grandmother wanted her to have another son but she died right away."

"Um excuse me?" I interrupted.

"Do you know he's got this gigantic spot on his butt? Pfft, I remember seeing that when we went to the guy's Hot Tub." One guy professor roared with laughter.

"Excuse me?" I repeated.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Mrs...um..."

"Miku. Hatsune Miku. Anyways, I'm looking for his house..."

"His house? Just ask any taxi driver where the Shion household is, they'll take you like immediately."

"I heard his dad owns that OO Electronic Company."

"Th...thank you very much." I forced a smile as the teachers continued their boring conversation.

X.X.X.X.X

"I've been driving for 10 years and I haven't seen a beauty like you." The creepy oily haired taxi driver cooed while driving.

Hmph, he knows how to look at girls though.

"You could become an actress." He continued. "Nice skin, pretty legs, slim body.

Gosh, All kinds of people are pissing me off today...

"Oh right, where can I take you to my princess?"

Guess I should shut him up. You're messing with the wrong person here dude.

"Please take me to the Shion Household." I asked in a polite tone.

The taxi driver stopped with his gross tone and suddenly changed formal.

"Why...are you going to that household?" He asked.

I smirked, "I'm going to be the new daughter in law of that household."

*Cough* *Cough* The taxi driver coughed, quickly parking in front of the house.

Well, that didn't take long.

"Wait just one moment here." He said, slamming the door the car.

I slowly got out of the taxi and looked around the area.

A gigantic mansion with a garden three times bigger.

My god, that girl he's going to marry is one lucky gal.

"What can I do for you?" A voice startled me from behind.

I faced an old grandma, holding onto a stick as she slowly walked up to me.

"Ah, good day. I came here to find a man called Kaito Shion." I bowed respectfully.

The grandma paused for a bit. "Kaito... Shion?" She squeaked.

"Yes."

"Oh dear, You're too late." She mumbled, sadly. "He died 2 years ago. Today's his memorial."

"!"

Wait...What?

Is this some kind of horror movie scene I'm in?

"Excuse me?" A blonde haired boy muttered, walking out from the mansion. "You came here for the master?"

Master? Was this guy some kind of a servant? Man, he's young..and cute, hm?

"Ye...yes..." I mumbled, holding tightly onto the collar of my shirt.

"See?" I heard the taxi driver whisper to the blonde boy as he pointed at the ring. "She's got that ring on her finger. That ring that the madam of this house used to hold onto."

"Oh...wait..no. Actually, about this ring..." I interrupted.

"Master Kaito isn't back at home yet." The blonde haired servant said. "But I can lead you to his father, Master Gakupo."

"Who are you?" The granny croaked at the blond haired boy.

"Granny, I'm the butler of your household, Len. I've been here since I was 5."

"Len?" She croaked. "Goodness, you're too late. He died 2 years ago. It's his memorial today."

"Granny, it's time for you to go back to bed." The servant sighed, helping the old granny inside the mansion. "Sorry, she's a bit senile."

I sighed in relief. Man, that woman really knows how to make someone freak out.

"Please do come in." The taxi driver said. "I work here as well along with Len over in this household. Do make yourself at home."

"Thank you." I mumbled, stepping inside the grand house.

X.X.X.X.X

I slowly placed the ring box along with the ring on the table of the scary looking purple haired man who gave me a frown.

"So, you're dating my son Kaito?" He asked me, opening the box inside.

"Pardon?" I mumbled. "W..well, it's not what it seems like..."

Gosh, why does his father have to be so scary looking.

"You can leave now Len." He said to the butler.

"Yes master." He bowed, slowly closing the room. I could see his face full of curiosity though.

"If it's not what it seems to be, then how come you have this ring with you?" He asked in a creepy tone.

Man, I really wanted to jump out the window right now.

"It's...a bit complicated to explain.." I mumbled, thinking of a plan. "So just think that I picked up this ring from the floor, and -"

"Picked it up?" He growled.

Man, I'm so creeped out right now.

"W..wait, you're misunderstanding the whole thing. To be honest, I'm not in the position of telling you on exactly what happened earlier." I gulped.

"Excuse me Miss?" The lord of the household said. "You appear out or nowhere and suddenly hand this ring over to me while you talk about my son. Aren't you supposed to explain this whole this where I can understand a word you're saying?"

"You...you're right but... I mean... um..." I said, trembling a bit. "Yes, that's it. I didn't have a good term with your son when we first met. It's partially my fault but it's also his mistake to-"

"Mistake?" He growled.

Wah~ I want to cry so badly.

"No, I mean, to simplify everything, I just want to hand this ring back, that's it." I concluded immedietly. "But since I couldn't contact him, all I had to do was come all the way from Osaka to here so I can meet him."

"Wait a minute. You talk like my Kaito did something wrong to you. What is it?"

Gah! This person is annoying.

"N..no..it's not anything like that."

"How did you even meet my son?" His tone grew louder.

"W...wait."

"Who...are you?"

No this was too much.

After a long pause, I quickly dashed for the door, but then...

"How are you?" A blonde haired girl in a pretty black dress barged in with a cheerful smile. "I'm so glad to meet you. Big Brother told me all about you."

...

"Huh?" I mumbled...

Okay, running away failed. Guess it's time for emergency Plan C. Fake myself fainting.

I closed my eyes and collapsed to the floor.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Oh god, Len! Call the household doctor."

"Ma...Master, he's on a trip to Hawaii."

"Then get the car ready." He roared, "We'll have to visit a local hospital."

"But..." The blonde girl sobbed. "All I said was Hi..., Did I kill her?"

X.X.X.X.X

"So Kaito said that lady is his girlfriend?" The white haired ponytail girl asked the group.

"I..I don't know exactly." The blonde girl sobbed.

"C'mon Rin. You must know something at least. We're cousins, aren't we?"

"I told you I don't know." She continued to weep. "I just heard that she arrived today. She just had...moms ring on her finger."

"Moms ring? Isn't that what Kaito said he'll use when he'll propose to his lover?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh my, you must be happy then."

"Well, but she fainted right away after I said hi..."

"Go see how she is then." The purple haired master of the house grumbled.

I was overhearing their conversation currently but that wasn't the time now.

I had to get out of this hospital somewhat.

How did I get myself in this tiring situation?

Argh...

I quickly walked down the hallway of the hospital and looked around.

How big is this hospital anyways? Where was the stupid entrance door?

Man, I was stuck being a Marriage Fraud which I DON'T want to.

Gosh, it's getting worse by every minute.

"Hey Len. So she said that she was going to be the new wife?"

"I don't know lady Haku. It's just what he told me."

God dammit, it's that butler and the cousin coming this way.

I barged into a random office where a pregnant woman came out and quickly closed it.

Phew...

"May...I help you?" The doctor murmured, giving me a strange look.

"Ah...hahahaha." I forced a smile. "I...I'm the guardian of that patient that just left. I was just about to leave."

I slowly crept open the door again and slowly tiptoed out after the butler and the cousin passed by.

"Wait a minute." The doctor called out in a loud voice.

I looked back to face him. So did the two of them.

"Miss, At three months, it's important to be careful."

Huh?

"To have a healthy baby, meals must be eaten carefully."

After the doctor left, the three of us gave each other a look for a bit, then looked up at the sign of the office.

_Obstetrics and gynecology_

Huh?

Wait..

What?

Haku slowly covered her mouth as Len, the butler had his jaws wide open.

My mouth slowly opened...to scream.

X.X.X.X.X

-10 min later-

"What did you say?" Gakupo yelled, slumping down on the sofa.

"Oh goddness, then it all fits." IA, known as Kaito's young Aunt who's the same age as him mumbled. "In other words, Kaito did that to that girl, then the girl became like that and..."

"You're right." Haku said. "So that jerk Kaito made a mistake at first. Wow, his personality became really rotten."

Really...People, really...

I slowly covered my eyes in embarrassment as Rin slowly cheered me up from the back.

"We'll have to call him over immediately." Gakupo roared, taking out his cellphone.

X.X.X.X.X

Kaito's P.O.V

"Happy Birthday Luka." I said, handing her a rose bouquet in the night sky in front of her house.

"Kaito." She smiled, giving me a warm hug. "I didn't expect you to come all the way to Osaka."

"Well, there was just one thing I wanted to do. Just for today."

"Huh?"

I slowly knelt down to the ground, watching her smile turn to a gasp.

"Today's just a special day for you and me." I announced as fireworks popped in the sky.

The crowd of my friends cheered in the back as candles turned on, creating a heart.

"You guys were here to?" Luka giggled.

"For you, even if I lack appearance. Even if I lack, courage. Even if I lack my life, I pray I can be anything for you."

Luka gave me a calm giggle.

I continued as I placed my hands inside the pocket, "With this ring, will you be-"

...

My smile disappeared.

MY RING...!

...

I quickly took off my jacket and shook it rapidly, making a fool of myself in front of my friends, but especially in front of Luka.

Her eyes widened, tilting her head as some rose petals from the bouquet started to fall off.

THAT PRECIOUS RING...

IT WAS GONE...

My friends in the back stopped cheering and gave each other a confused look.

The firework was ready.

The roses were ready.

Friends were ready.

The Event was ready.

But I forgotten the most important equipment of all..

This event, which was supposed to be the best, became the worst day of my life.

X.X.X.X.X

Miku's P.O.V

-Shion Household-

"You can share a room with me Miku Nee chan. I always wanted a sister to share one with."

I entered a gigantic room, way bigger than my whole house and stumbled back.

A gigantic chandelier, golden wall paper, A California king water bed... etc.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should ask to get you a guest room. My room, seems too small..."

"You must be kidding me..."

"Anyways, my family are really peculiar. Father may seem scary but it's only in the outside." She giggled, placing me in a golden sofa.

"Yeah, they do seem very different." I replied, forcing a calm smile.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." The pretty blonde said.

"Rin, I'd like to have a private talk with this young lady here." Gakupo, said.

"Yes, father."

After the door closed along with Rin, the man slowly took a seat next to me and sighed.

"I bet you're very uncomfortable"

"I'm okay." I smiled.

"I'm sorry about today." He said, calmly. "Since you came here to see Kaito but he's not here. Please feel free to think of this place as your home until he comes back."

"Thank you."

"Now, get some rest." He said in a fatherly smile.

Father...this person, reminded me so much of my father.

"Yes, father." I replied with a smile.

Oh gosh, I'm an idiot.

I just said the WORD to a stranger I just met today.

"Father?" He laughed, "Feel free to use it anytime."

X.X.X.X.X

Kaito P.O.V

I sobbed inside a beer shop and cried on the table.

"A bastard like me shouldn't live, right?" I laughed, drinking another can. "Someone who plans to propose...loses his ring. What kind of an idiot am I?"

"Dude, you're drunk." Two of my friends yelled, helping me up from the table.

"Why me?" I sobbed. "Why me?"

"Do you think Luka's mad?" One of them whispered to each other.

"Nah, she laughed in the end, remember?"

Rrrrriiiiinnnng

"Hey, who's phone is it?" I yelled out, annoyingly.

"Yours." One of my friend said, handing me the ringing phone.

"Oh great, I can't recognize my own ringtone, ha...ha." I grumbled, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Where are you now, you idiot?" Father's voice boomed out, enough for my friends to hear.

"I'm still in Osaka."

"You had a girl friend?" He asked me.

"How...how did you know that father?"

"When will you be back?"

"I...still have some stuffs to do here. Maybe in a week."

"If you're hiding from us, well too bad. You come home right this INSTANT!"

*Slam*

"Gosh, father never was this strict before.." I grumbled, closing my cell phone.

X.X.X.X.X

Miku's P.O.V

10:00 PM.

Best time to make my getaway.

I slowly tiptoed down the stairs and peered at the living room.

Goodness, what were all the Shion family members doing here this late?

I quickly ran up and started spying over their conversation.

"We have to hold her no matter what." Haku stated her opinion. "What if she goes and has an abortion? Then we've committed a sin."

"I agree to Lady Haku's statement." Len agreed. "This household will be looked bad later on."

"If Len says it, then me too." Rin giggled.

Guess dashing to the front door was a bad idea for now...

Plan B then.

I entered Rin's room and looked around for a rope.

...

No ropes, guess I'll use a bed sheet then.

I tied the bed sheets to each, tied one to Rin's bed and threw the rest out the window.

Hehe, good bye losers.

I slowly climbed out the window and put all my strength to come down slowly.

"Oh, what do we have here?" A voice croaked from below. "It's a bed sheet hm?"

Crap...what's that old granny doing here.

She smiled, tugging the white bed sheet.

She didn't notice me, maybe if I stay quiet, she'll just go away.

"My dear bed sheet, this old granny will tell you a story from what my great grandmother has told. Once upon a time, there was a girl named..."

Argh, forget about this Plan B. I climbed back up the room and groaned.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Yes?" I called out.

"It's Rin. What's wrong with your voice? Are you in pain? Does your stomach hurt?"

"N..No!"

The bed sheet! What was I going to do?

"Can I come in?"

I slowly peeked open the door and smiled, "Um, hello there. Good day, isn't it?"

"Um, yes..."

"I...I want to undress so is it okay if you can wait for 10 minutes?" I asked.

"We're girls though..."

"I...feel really uncomfortable when I'm with someone in the same room." I begged.

"Ah...okay then...If you say that then.."

Phew...

X.X.X.X.X

-Next Morning-

Kaito's P.O.V

"I thought you were going to stay longer." Luka said disappointingly inside the morning cafe. "Are you going back to find the ring?"

I sipped on a cup of cappuccino. "No...My father told me to come back quickly."

"You're so generous to your family." She smiled.

"I'm not...I'm stupid." I mumbled, silently.

Luka didn't say a word as she sipped on her apple juice.

"Anyways, have you thought about it?"

"About what?"

"About coming to live in the Shion Household."

"You're talking about that household again?" She said annoyingly. "Your proposal didn't mean you're going to help me out in this Osaka Hospital I'm attending right now?"

"O...Of course." I mumbled. "But, my family are dying to meet you...and, it's a great place to give your mind a break from all that blood."

Luka thought for a while, then smiled.

"I'll go."

"W...where?"

"To the Shion Household."

"You...you really serious? You answer it so easily.."

"Yep, I'll go as soon as possible."

X.X.X.X.X

-3 hours later-

As soon as I arrived in the Tokyo terminal, I got in the car where my father's car was waiting for me.

"Master Kaito?"

"Yeah?" I muttered to my driver as he started the engine.

"I'm very disappointed in you."

"Disappointed in me? For what?"

"I'm just telling you this since you're grown up but before I married my wife, I had many girls all over me." He started.

With that face? Ew..no...

"But do you know why I married your aunt?" He continued.

"No..."

"Because she was carrying a baby like you are now, master."

"..."

"Did you hear me master?"

"Are you telling me your wife has my baby right now?" I yelled at him. "I never even met her before."

"That's not what I-..."

X.X.X.X.X

Miku's P.O.V

*Snore*

I slowly opened my eyes to find Rin still sleeping in her bed.

Maybe this was my best chance to run away now.

I slowly changed into my normal clothes and tiptoed down the stairs.

Lucky~ No one was in the living room. Not even a single servant.

Free! I was Free AT LAST!

As I barged out the door, I jumped around in the household garden, congratulating myself for finally getting out of this stupid mess.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice said, tapping me on the shoulder from behind.

Busted already?

"Oh um I...," I mumbled as I slowly turned around with a smile. Then I stopped.

"Hey, aren't you that guy from the train yesterday?" I gasped, pointing at him. It was surely that perverted blue haired guy from yesterday.

"...It certainly is... What are you doing in my house?"

"I've finally found you!" I snapped, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Do you know how much I had to go through?"

"I asked what are you doing here."

"It's all because of that darn ring." I groaned. "That ring that-"

"Ring?" He snapped back. "Wait...you're the one...swindling as my fiancee?"

"Swindling?" I glared. "Don't screw with me and give me my bag."

"Now, it makes sense. You stole my ring." He shouted.

"Your ring is with your father!" I shouted back. "Just tell me where my BAG IS!"

"Do you know what happened to me because of you?" He said, angrily. "Made a fool out of me. Why did you STEAL the RING?"

Now I was really pissed off.

"Are you done talking?" I said in a low tone.

"NO! Why do I DESERVE this? What did I DO to YOU?" He yelled. "Oh I see, when you punched me back in the train, it must've been all an act."

I folded my arms. "I clearly warned you, okay? Do you know you're screwing with me right now?"

"I screwed with you, so what?" He yelled. "Do you know how that ring did to -"

*Slap*

"Oh, mister...," I gasped as Gakupo came out of the entrance with a cross look and slapped his son on the face from behind.

"You rotten bastard." He yelled, slapping him again. "Are you that proud of screwing with a girl?"

I quickly covered my mouth and gave out a sorrowful look as if he hurted me a lot.

"Is that WHAT I taught YOU?" He shouted, punching him on the stomach.

X.X.X.X.X

-Shion Living Room-

"I swear I don't know her." Kaito sobbed, taking a seat beside me in the sofa. "Father, I'm your son. Your only son who you raised for 20 years. Don't you trust me?"

The whole family gathered around the living room as Gakupo, the head of the house coughed.

"Then why is she doing this, you idiot?" Haku yelled.

"That's what I want to know." He shouted back. He quickly glanced at me with a mean look. "Hey You! Why are you DOING this to ME?"

"Don't bully such a weak girl like her!" Rin shouted at her brother.

"Weak? You call her weak? Man, you all are driving me crazy."

_'Haha, idiot.'_ I thought to myself.

"IA." He begged.

"I told you to call me Auntie even if we're the same age." She snapped.

"Aunt, Auntie. Whatever. Aren't you supposed to sense something? You're a detective."

I coughed. She's a detective?

"Well, it does seem...there's some parts we might don't know." She murmured.

Uh...Oh...

"E...everything is my fault." I squeaked out. "If I hadn't showed up..., I wouldn't have caused any trouble."

Everyone slowly faced their direction to me.

"Yes..." I continued. "Just like Kaito said...I lied."

The blue haired boy's annoyed face emerged into a smile. "See? See? I told you so."

"I'm not Kaito's girlfriend from high school..." I continued, sobbing.

Kaito continued to look at his family's confused face while smirking.

"But...my love for Kaito..was true..." I ended as tears fell down my cheeks.

"What?" Kaito snapped, glancing at me with his eyes wide open.

There was a long pause as everyone just continued to stare at me.

"I..didn't go to college." I sobbed. "When Kaito was dating another woman during high school, I just stayed back because I knew I couldn't compete against her..."

"You rotten play boy!" IA muttered.

"IA..." He convinced.

"I told you to call me AUNT!"

"Well, I don't care."

"I'm very sorry." I concluded. "I just wanted to return the ring and not mention what I'm talking about. But...you all were so kind to me about this situation..."

Maybe, I might succeed on this getaway plan.

"I don't deserve to live, I'm sorry for disappointing you." I sobbed, getting up from the seat and aiming for the door.

"Sit back down!" Gakupo ordered at me.

_Dang it..._

"Yes, father..." I coughed, sitting back.

"What did you just call my father?" Kaito snapped.

"And you. Shut up!" Gakupo ordered to his son, then he placed his eyes on me. "I'm not saying because I don't trust you...I'm just asking you because I need to get things straight."

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Can you please tell us, whatever you know about my son, Kaito?" He asked me.

Kaito clapped his hands with a whistle. "That is such a great idea father."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Yes..."

"Kaito." I begged. "Do I have to do this?"

He gave me a glance, "Just say you don't know, tsk. How would you know when we just met yesterday?"

I sighed, "Well, here it goes..."

I slowly faced the enjoyable face Kaito had and gulped.

"Kaito always said this like a habit." I started. "That he's a precious son to his family."

"When did I say that?" Kaito interrupted.

Haku threw her slipper at him

"Ow!"

"His mother went through so much on having him since he was her first son. She loved him with all her heart."

Gakupo nodded in agreement.

"But unfortunately, she passed away after having Rin when she was a baby. That's when Granny took his mothers spot and started to take care of him and Rin." I continued.

"My poor girl." Granny wept.

*Sniff*

I could see Rin's tears falling down her cheeks.

"There, there." IA whispered, hugging her niece tightly.

"No! This is IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaito yelled, shaking his head.

Hah. Thank god I was patient to hear the conversations of the professors back at Tokyo University before I came here.

"Rin, did you tell her that?" He snapped.

"No, I didn't."

"Wait, she hasn't talked about me yet." He grinned, glancing at me. "What do you know about me, you fraud?"

I slowly took a deep breath.

"Kaito had a good brain. I think about IQ 200?" I started. "He liked to brag about how smart he was to every kid his age when he was in Elementary school."

"That's true." IA nodded. "I hated that time when I had to go to the same class as him."

"To be frank, he bragged too much he got in a fight with his childhood rival Meiko who got second place after him." I giggled. "That's how he got that scar on his neck, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that Meiko. She seemed really hurt." Haku nodded.

"I sometimes think that Kaito loves to poke me alot with his IQ so high, he keeps on asking me hard math questions where even some teachers can't even solve." I concluded.

The members in the living room nodded by my words.

Kaito gave me a confused look.

"You still call her a fraud?" Haku yelled at her.

"How...did you know that?" He squeaked.

"You rotten bastard!" The chairman shouted, grabbing his son by the collar and slapping him non stopping.

Everyone rushed to calm down the situation.

"Punish me instead father!" I cried, hugging Kaito who covered his face to defend. "Kaito told me to erase the baby from my stomach. But...I just can't do it."

'What?" Kaito yelled.

"What? Erase the Baby?" The chairman shouted. "You rotten bastard. You don't deserve to live!"

_Hehehe, I told you not to mess with the wrong girl idiot._

X.X.X.X.X

-Several hours later-

I opened the mansion gate and folded my arms at Kaito who seemed pretty beaten up.

"So you did get my message, huh?" He yelled at me.

"Well, not really. I was just about to go on a mini walk alone out there." I smiled, cheerfully.

"Well, that's easier. I don't have to climb over your room through the window."

"Didn't you hear what father said?" I smirked. "He told you not to even step inside the mansion even one foot."

"Father? Why is my father your father?" He coughed.

"From what I know, he's not your father anymore today." I smiled.

He covered his mouth in frustration and paused for a bit.

"Hey, since we're alone now, why don't we be frank?" He whispered. "What do you want?"

"Finally, I'm glad that you're understand this situation." I said, getting serious. "I want my bag."

"Your bag?"

"Trust me, I hate being here. It's such a drag." I complained. "And I have a marriage to attend soon."

He gave me a frown.

"I want my bag, are you deaf?" I yelled.

"And why do you think I have your bag?" He snapped.

"Cause you're the last person who seen in."

"It's not like you left it with me, hmph. Oh now I remember, that dirty scratched bag? Why'd I even want to touch it?"

"...Dirty...scratched...bag?" I whispered. "You say that to someone elses property? I've been going through a lot because of someone's ring and what?"

"Oh yeah, I've been forgetting about the ring." He nodded his head, giving me a look. "I don't know how precious that crappy bag was but that ring was everything to me."

"Crappy...bag?"

"Yeah, it smelled like P-O-O"

"Very well, you really are screwing with the wrong girl." I yelled, putting my hands up right in the air.

*Slap*

"I heard someone slapping." Rin yelled, opening the gate and rushing towards us.

I acted as if I was the one who just got slapped. I quickly covered my cheeks in pain.

"Huh?" Kaito moaned.

"You..." Rin started, "YOU BEAST!" She screamed, jumping onto her brother's back and punching him numerously.

"Ow. Hey, don't punch me at the same place where father punched me." He squeaked.

"Lets see who screws who up." I grinned, walking back into the house.

X.X.X.X.X

-2 days Later-

Kaito's P.O.V

Today' Sunday so everyone pretty much would've left the house for church.

I slowly tiptoed inside the house and walked over to Rin's room. Something fishy was going on with that sneaky Miku...

There was no way, I was going to have my family over on her side.

Oooh, I spy her bag.

I quickly poured out everything in there and grabbed for the wallet.

Yep, found her ID card inside.

"Miku, with your ID, I will find out what kind of person you are." I smirked.

"What did you say?" Someone said from the back.

"Ooh, are you scared?" I smirked as I showed Miku the ID card I was holding.

"My ID card." She yelled, placing the drinking water she was holding and jumping on my back, punching me. "Give it back."

Omph, this girl was heavier than I thought. I stumbled to the floor as she wrestled for the ID card.

"Got it." She smiled, snatching it away from my hands.

"Miku Nee chan? You in there?" I heard Rin's voice from the outside of the room.

Crap...

"Oh where do you think you're going?" Miku grinned, grabbing firmly by my arms.

"Dang it.., I hate you."

"Ah..." Was the first word Rin said as she walked in the room.

Miku gave me a satisfied look.

"I'm sorry for disturbing. Pl..Please continue." She squeaked, quickly closing the door.

"Huh?" Both Miku and I said at the same time.

Now I noticed the awkward situation we were in. Miku up on me on the floor?

Definitely fishy.

"Eeeeek!" She screamed, pushing me away.

"I'm out." I shouted, getting up.

I paused and looked around the room. Then quickly took the water she's been drinking and rushed out.

At least I had her fingerprints to check her Identity out.

X.X.X.X.X

"That's it?" My friend Piko said as I gave him the cup of water.

We stood outside the Tokyo University as he offered me a drink.

"Why don't you ask your pretty Aunt IA? She's a detective, isn't she?"

"You think she'd help me?" I sighed, "That girl got IA on her side. There's enemies surrounding me."

"I see..." Piko mumbled.

"How long will this take?" I asked him, curiously.

"1 week."

"1 week? You expect me to live in this university for 1 week?"

"Just deal with it. Everything will be over in a week, okay? I promise."

"You...sure?"

"Didn't I say I promised?"

"F...Fine, I'm counting on you then."

"Sure bro, no worries."

X.X.X.X.X

Rrrrrriiiing.

Now what?

I got up from the class floor and grabbed for the phone.

"Hello?"

"You bastard, you up now?" A voice roared.

"F..father... is that you?"

"Come home right this instant."

*Snap*

"H...hello?"

Geez, fathers always like that when he phones me...

Maybe...maybe he figured something out?

X.X.X.X.X

Miku's P.O.V

"What did you say?" Both Kaito and I screamed at the same time.

"I'm going to hold an engagement for you two in a week." Chairman Gakupo grumbled, folding his arms.

"Bu...but...why so soon?" I said, forcing a slight smile. "Can't we do that in a month or two?"

"You two will have to get married someday. Best to do it soon."

Crap... I did not expect that

"Father! I disapprove this. Please, listen to me." Kaito yelled, begging on his knees.

"If you disobey me, you are no longer be my son then." He growled.

"Bu...But father."

"Enough. I've already phoned. The Engagement will take place in the Grand OOO 5-Star Hotel."

"Fa..father please. I mean Gakupo chairman" I said at the same time.

"Don't worry child. I'll force that bastard Kaito to go on a date with you for the whole week, All right?"

"No...I mean..." I mumbled.

"End of the family meeting." He announced, getting up from his arm chair.

After everyone left, Kaito gave me a glare.

"Let me guess. This is all part of your plan?" He sneered.

"How so? If this really was my plan, there's no hell way I can get out of here." I screeched.

"Argh, forget this. In one week, everything will be over anyways."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." He smirked.

Boy, I didn't like what he just said.

X.X.X.X.X

For the past 5 days, Gakupo sent the two of us to different places.

Day 1. The Zoo (A giraffe licked him. He didn't come out from the bathroom for 2 hours. That Clean freak!)

Day 2. Shopping (Man, he has bad taste on clothes.)

Day 3. The Amusement Park (He's scared of heights. Whats the point of going there anyways)

Day 4. The Circus (A clown squirted water on his suit. Got him pretty mad, pfft)

Day 5. The Museum (He sneezed on an expensive painting. The chairman had to pay for that.)

Day 6:

"Where's father sending us now?" Kaito grumbled as he stretched his back in the morning.

"Oh, haven't you heard? He's not today." I smiled, pouring some miso soup on his bowl for breakfast.

"S..seriously?" Kaito's annoyed face emerged into a smile.

"Well, I asked him if I can take you to some place I'd like to go to." I grinned.

"Huh?"

"We'll be going on a picnic." I giggled, holding up a basket.

"...Oh boy...I'm so excited." Kaito mumbled, rolling his eyes.

X.X.X.X.X

-2 hours later-

"Where are we?" He mumbled as we got off the train.

"My hometown." I smiled at him. "Welcome to Yokohama City."

"Am I hear to meet your parents?" He snarled?

"My parents." I mumbled..."Wish we were."

"Huh?"

"Well as you can see, they don't exist anymore." I mumbled. "Car accident..."

Kaito gave me a look. Not those mean ones he always gives me.

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"It's okay." I smiled. "They didn't love me anyways."

"They didn't?"

"Well.. most people don't give likings to me. As you can see, such people like you."

"...Well, it's because you-"

"Anyways, we don't have time. C'mon." I grinned, dragging him into the bus.

"You know, we could've used my driver to come here." Kaito mumbled.

"You need to get used to these public transportation stuffs rich guy."

"I'm just saying..."

X.X.X.X.X

We sat by the bank of the river as I unpacked all the food from the basket.

"This is the best river from what I know of in this city." I sighed, starring out at the clear water. "Isn't it great?"

"I guess...yeah." He replied, munching on the ice cream cup cake.

"You know..." I started. "I'm really jealous of you getting along with such a grand family. I'm really thankful how they accepted as one of them even...if I'm faking it."

"...That's what Luka is supposed to say to me..." He said, mumbling.

"Who? Your girlfriend?" I grinned.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

There was a long awkward silence between us as he continued to lick on the cream of the cupcake.

"Even if I can lie to the whole world, I can't lie to myself." I said, taking out a sandwich.

"Lying must be easy for you.."

I laughed, "You think lying is easy?"

Kaito glanced at me in confusion.

"Lying is like a brain game." I explained. "You need to have the back and front story to connect and you need a good memory. You call that easy?"

"Pretty much. Because I won't fall for your lies again." He said, sticking out his tongue. "I can already know whether you're lying or not judging by your face."

"Eh? How come."

"When you lie, it sounds realistic. But when you're telling the truth, your whole face goes red." He explained.

Hm...

I thought for a sec. "Then lets play a game. Try finding out whether I'm telling the truth or not."

"Sure." He replied instantly. He slowly leaned forward and started to organize me around.

Gosh, he's too close.

"Aren't you going to start?" He asked. "My eyes are about to burn."

After blinking some more eyes, I let out a sigh. "Okay fine..here it goes."

He kept on staring straight into my eyes.

"Wh...What should I do Kaito..." I started. I" think I'm starting to ...like you..."

The smile on Kaito disappeared as he gave me a frown.

"Th...that's weird." He mumbled. "Your whole face went red."

I let out a slight smile and got up. "Just give it up. I'm a master at lying. A child like you can't follow me."

"What did you say?" He yelled.

I just grinned. "C'mon. Eat this up so we can go back home."

X.X.X.X.X

"You know Kaito." I said as we sat in the back corner of the bus.

"Yeah?"

"Right when we get back home, I'm going to leave the mansion."

"A...already?"

"Don't you remember tomorrow's the engagement?" I smiled. "It's better if you get engaged to the person you love rather than a liar like me."

"..."

"Don't worry. I'm going leave a letter in their room so all the misunderstandings will be solved."

"You haven't even found your bag."

"I don't want things to get bigger. Your family has been very nice to me... Its better if I leave earlier or else..." I mumbled as tears filled my eyes.

For the rest of the bus ride, we didn't talk to each other a single word.

X.X.X.X.X

Kaito's P.O.V

"Oni san." Rin shouted, running up to me as we arrived in the mansion. "Oh, Miku onee chan was here with you too?"

"What's wrong Rin?" I asked.

"A woman named Luka came to see you. She's in the garden right now."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I quickly ran to the rose section of the garden.

Roses were Luka's favorite flowers so it was obvious she'd be there.

"Luka." I yelled as I ran towards her.

"Kaito." She smiled at me. "You seem surprised."

"I am actually."

"You know, this place in Tokyo is really different to where I live in Osaka. It suits you."

"It does, huh?"

"And I know you're willing for me to stay here with you and live a happy life but..."

"But?"

"This place doesn't suit me." Luka said, twirling her hair.

"Luka...I..."

"So I want you to make a decision." She interrupted. "A decision you're willing to make for your future. Our Future."

"Luka-"

"I'm not going to wait long so choose it wisely." She said with a smile. "I want you to be truthful to yourself."

"...Yeah..." I mumbled. "That's right...Be truthful... I should've been truthful about my feelings to her."

"What did you say?" Luka asked.

X.X.X.X.X

Miku's P.O.V

"Someone's waiting for me?" I asked Rin.

She nodded.

"Miku." A familiar voice yelled as it hugged me from behind. "Found you."

What...what was this...bad feeling.

"Why are you so hard to reach?" She wailed.

"Te..Teto. Is that you?"

"Of course. You can't even recognize your own sister?"

Sister? Is this some kind of a joke?

"You don't know how shocked I was when I heard you died." Neru sobbed from behind.

"What?" I snapped. "Who said that?"

"Um... her." She said, pointing at the granny who slowly walked out of the house.

"You're too late. She died 2 years ago." The granny croaked. "It's her memorial today."

Goodness. Scared me.

"I heard that you'll be getting engaged tomorrow." Neru said, hugging me. "Congratulations. I heard it from your in laws."

"I didn't know you'd be living in a house like this." Teto said, adding a grin.

"Why don't you girls go upstairs while I prepare some snacks." Haku said, giving me a wink.

X.X.X.X.X

"Hey it's been a while when we got together. Brighten up dude." Neru said, slumping on my bed. "The triple baka team are back together."

"I'm more to the genius side." I said, folding my arms. "How did you guys get out?"

"Bail." Teto explained. "Our acting is bad so we used money to get out."

"How did you know I was here?" I grouched.

"It's everywhere that there's going to be a new bride in this famous household, duh." Neru mumbled, taking out her phone.

"Why...why did you come here? I'm going to leave today anyways."

"Splendid. Then we'll help you." Teto squealed.

"Help me with what?"

"Hello? Are you blind? That household is filled with money."

"You...you want to steal it?"

"Yes! I mean, why would the great Hatsune Miku be here anyways?"

"This household's Aunt is a detective. She works with the cops."

"Huh? You don't seem to like having us with you, do you?"

"Forget it." I shouted. "I'm leaving this place tonight without anything and so will you two."

X.X.X.X.X

Kaito's P.O.V

"Hey Kaito." Piko yelled, barging inside the gate.

"What is it?" I mumbled, sitting on a bench alone.

"You won't believe this girl's background. It's all here in the paper." He yelled, tossing it to me.

"Calm down shh." I said, glancing at it.

X.X.X.X.X

Miku's P.O.V

I sat in the back seat of the car as Neru drove.

"Hey Miku, want some gum?" said Teto, chewing.

"What flavor?"

"Octopus."

"Ew, take it away."

"Joking. It's mint."

She reached to give me...But just then, I noticed something.

"Ow." She screamed as I grabbed her arms.

"Why's this diamond ring here? It's for Kaito's girlfriend."

"It hurts." She shouted. "I stole it of course."

"Stop the car." I yelled.

Neru just shrugged and parked by the edge.

"Give it to me." I shouted, holding her arms firmly. "Or you'll never see this arm again."

"What's wrong with you. This isn't like you." Teto yelled. "We can sell this and split it in half."

"Teto.." Neru mumbled. "Just give it to her. We don't have time."

"What do you mean? It's a diamond ring!"

"Now. You idiot." She said.

"Give it." I shouted.

Teto gave a look at Neru. Then back at me.

"F...fine. She said, taking the ring off as I snatched it away.

I jumped off the car and gave back a mean glare.

"Hey Miku." Neru started.

"What?" I snapped.

"Lets not see each other again." She said, driving off.

Those jerks...

X.X.X.X.X

I slowly opened the entrance door and tiptoed inside.

"Oh, it's you." The granny smiled, walking up to me with a stick. "You're too late though. Everyone died 2 years ago. It's their memorial today."

"I'm sorry." I said, holding her hands. "I'm sorry I can't stay long. Please stay healthy gran."

"Hehe." The granny giggled like a little child.

"You always talk like everyone died." I sobbed. "But please...live long."

"Onee chan." Rin sobbed from behind, running up to me. "Please don't leave."

"Your engagement is tomorrow. Don't you dare leave!" Chairman Gakupo shouted. "The one who has to leave is Kaito."

"No...It's not that." I said.

"Go find Kaito." He yelled, ignoring me to Len. "How dare he bring another girl with him."

"Chairman Gakupo san." A white haired policeman yelled, barging inside the house. "Oh you're still here heh? Hatsune Miku, right?"

"Piko." Kaito snapped, barging in as well. He gave me a slight look and sighed. "Please...hurry and go."

"Go where you bastard?" Gakupo shouted. He quickly ran towards Kaito and started punching him numerously.

"Wait..wait No chairman." Piko yelled, grabbing his arms.

Now everybody in the household were crowding around to stop the action.

"Please Stop." I yelled out.

Everybody stopped and glanced at me.

"I have something to say."

I slowly gulped.

"I should've said this earlier." I mumbled. "To be honest, I had no relationship with Kaito kun."

"Huh?" Rin covered her mouth

"Like he said, I met him the first time on a train. I saw a pick pocket take his ring and so...I stole it back from him.

Everyone gave me strange looks.

"Because..."

I gulped again.

"Because...I just got out of prison...I thought you'd all would mistake me as a thief."

"Out of prison?" Gakupo roared.

"Yes...father... I'm sorry."

"Don't say anymore." Kaito said. "Just go. Please."

"I lost my bag in the train." I ignored him. "If I could reach Kaito, I thought I could retrieve it. So I came here."

"Miku please." He begged.

"But when I met Gakupo san, I thought I wouldn't be able to go to my sisters wedding. I'm very sorry..."

"S..so.." Rin sobbed.

"You all treated me so well." I continued, tears falling from my eyes. "I was scared to see you all disappointed. I was ashamed to even tell you...how thankful I was.

Gakupo slowly closed his eyes and made his way out of the crowd.

"Let me be." I heard him say to Len.

"If you're done talking." Piko said to me. "Would you come with me to the police station?"

"She didn't do any harm to us." Kaito snapped at his friend. "Let her go."

I looked at Kaito crying who quickly looked away.

"Thank you." I bowed respectfully for the first time.

"Miku..." Rin sobbed.

"Thank you Rin." I smiled, taking her hands. "For being a great sister to me."

"Miku..."

"Goodbye." I quickly said, rushing out to the door.

X.X.X.X.X

-Next Morning-

Location: Chuch

"If she hasn't come. She didn't come." I heard a lady say to my sister inside a church room. "C'mon lets change."

"I said wait. We still have time." Miki snapped.

"OMG, why are you so stubborn?" The lady yelled.

"I'll kill her if she doesn't show up." Miki sobbed, wiping her face.

"Are you stupid?" I muttered. "Just wear whatever."

Miki stopped her actions and looked behind.

"You must be rich to rent all those dresses." I said, pointing at the 10 of them.

"You're the one who made me do this you dummy." She sobbed, "It would be nice if my sister had no temper."

I let out a slight smile as I slowly walked up to my very own sister. "I'm sorry." I sobbed, giving her a hug.

For the whole rest of the minute, I just cried in my sister's arm.

I just needed...someone to listen to me.

X.X.X.X.X

Kaito's P.O.V

"I'm alright dummy." I said phoning to my friend. "I'm not going to regret it."

"You sure?" He asked. "Luka's a real beaut."

"Yeah. Luka's stronger than I am. We have similar taste in something, but we're too different as well."

"She's really smart, pretty and kind at the same time. You'll be missing her."

"It's okay. I made my mind up..."

I slowly dropped the phone and laid on my bed.

Usually, I'd be punched by someone at least a day but today...it just seemed too quiet.

I couldn't hear my sister giggling

My cousin Haku and Aunt IA gossiping

And I, myself... yelling...

Something seemed to be off around here

X.X.X.X.X

Miku's P.O.V

I walked down the streets of Tokyo as the full moon shown in the bring sky.

"Mom, there's a falling star." A little child yipped, pointing at the sky.

And there it was.

I stared at the night sky, filled with stars shining bright falling.

_'How beautiful.'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey! Aren't you going to clear things out for me?" A familiar voice said from behind.

"Huh?"

This voice...

I looked back as the blue haired man walked up to me.

"Kaito?"

"You didn't clear the misunderstanding yet." He mumbled.

"Is...there still some confusion left?" I asked, scratching my head.

"You know what my family thinks of me, thanks to you?" He said. "We were lovers for a long time. But then you became a political prisoner."

"Lol."

"And I'm a disgrace for leaving you for another girl. He ended.

"Pfft. Did you learn how to lie?" I laughed.

"It's not a lie."

"Kaito kun." I started. "I'm Hatsune Miku. I have the abilities to see your lies."

"Wanna bet?" He asked. "I'll bet on 5000 yen."

"You cheapskate." I giggled. "Fine."

He walked up to me and slowly grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Look carefully." He told me. "And see if I'm lying or not."

"O..okay."

He slowly let out a sigh, "What should I do?"

_Why...why did this seem so familiar?_

"You see...I like you. Miku."

My eyes widened as he gave me a slight smile.

"To say this to you, I thought about it over and over. I was going to forget about it...but I was only cheating myself..." He mumbled, scratching his back. "Just like Luka said, I wasn't being true...to myself."

There was a long awkward pause as I continued to stare at him.

"Give me my 5000 yen." I yelled. "You lost."

"No, you're the one who lost." He told me.

"And how do you know that? Gimme my 5000 yen."

He laughed. "Fine. But instead, please come down to the Shion Household sometimes soon."

"Huh?"

"You'll love it. My family misses you a lot. Especially Rin."

My eyes were now filled with tears as he slowly, without hesitating, gave me a hug.

"Come back home soon." He said.

This...this was what I always wanted. A warm hug filled with love.

While I was enjoying this moment, a random man passed by and slipped his hands into Kaito's pocket and took his wallet.

"Oh my GOSH. Your WALLET!" I yelled, pushing him away. "Hey MISTER!" I yelled, running after the pick pocket. "Dude, your wallet is STOLEN!"

Kaito just laughed.

"Are you CRAZY? Laughing at that situation." I yelled.

"Let him have it." He said. "I don't want that wallet...to interfere our moment."

The pickpocket stopped his action and turned around, waving the wallet.

"Woo hoo." A bunch of people yelled, crowding around us, blowing out horns and popping balloons at the same time.

"Wow you're really pretty." Some of them wooed.

"We're Kaito's friends. Not those random people walking by."

"Hey, we've been acting as extras for 3 hours around this street. Treat us to something." Others yelled.

Kaito laughed as he gave me a glance.

"Well, what do you say?" He asked.

"S...say what?" I giggled, looking around at the new faces.

"Wanna start our real relationship from here? C'mon. Lets go party with these guys at the club." He took my hands as we marched off in the night sky.

A smile spread around my face as I walked along the streets of Tokyo with several of new friends, and Kaito where a new beginning opened for the future.

* * *

**Sorry, seems a bit rushed but I really wanted to end this soon to get back to my other stories.**

**I wanted to change some storyline later on because I didn't really like how it went in the near ending of the movie so I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
